Grandkids
by Blackcat509
Summary: Lets just say I'm worried about my Grand-kids. I always though there was more to that little scene. I've pulled chapter 3 down for now to re-write and will finish it of when I'm back on my feet!
1. Chapter 1

**This has been rolling around in the back of my brain for way too long and I know it's probably been done before but here's my take on the scene from Allies with the Wraith queen. There just had to be something more as far as I'm concerned.**

"Let's just say I'm worried about my grand-kids." As soon as he said it he regretted it. He could already feel Elizabeth's eyes on him trying to see into him with that penetrating gaze of hers. For once he was grateful that there was someone there demanding their attention, even if it was a Wraith Queen. However he knew that as soon as this meeting was over there'd be hell to pay, and that meeting ended all to soon for his liking.

"John, can I talk to you." Elizabeth asked as she walked out of her office in the direction of the balcony not even looking back to see if he was going to come with her. He mentally cringed but followed anyway, after all he'd promised to be supportive. Chuck nodded as he went past, choosing not to say anything when he picked up on the tension emanating of him. As soon as he had past, the gate technician turned and watched his path out onto the balcony.

"What do you thinks got him all nervous like that?"

"Man, there are Wraith strolling round the City. I'm damn near shitting myself every time one of them comes within ten feet. Just because I'm a Marine doesn't mean they don't scare the crap out of me."

"Wow, thanks for the observation Lieutenant I had no idea there were Wraith around. Maybe your right I just- Forget it," he said but the Marine he'd been talking to had already sauntered away. Still Chuck couldn't shake the feeling that something else was going on.

The moment the balcony doors hissed closed Elizabeth turned from where she was leaning on the balcony railing to face John,his face already apologising before he could say anything. Still she was angry at him.

"John," she growled, "you promised not to say anything and then you go and say that. What were you thinking."

"She wont know. How would she. It was a harmless comment." He replied, his tone defensive yet calm at the same time.

"Maybe to her, but there were four soldiers stood at the door listening in and God knows there are already enough rumours flying around about us."

Moving towards her John took hold of Elizabeth's shoulders pulling her towards him and wrapping his arms around her slim frame. "No one knows, not even about us for certain. There are just as many rumours about me and Teyla. Stop panicking it's not good for you or for the baby." At that he felt her grin against his shoulder.

"It sound so strange, _the baby_. It's crazy."

"No what's crazy is that you would even give a guy like me the time of day. That and the fact that there are doors between all the rooms of Atlantis hidden in the walls," he joked leaning in to kiss her. She let him for a moment before pushing him away pressing a finger to his lips and stepping out of the circle of his arms.

"John, anyone could walk out here and that's how we got ourselves into this in the first place."

"No what got us into this was that door that opened from my room into your bathroom and that you sing in the shower." John replied, smirking.

"You could just left you know. You didn't have to stand around and wait to tell me your amazing discovery!"

"Yeah well you didn't have to stand naked." He argued back.

"I'd just gotten out of the shower, what did you expect? Me to be fully clothed?"

"I guess I didn't think that far ahead and anyway you use that door just as much as I do. How many times have I come of shift, gone to bed only to be woken up a few hours later by my wall opening and you crawling into bed beside me."

"I thought you liked it when I did that?"

"You know I do." He said before moving to stand next to her leaning against the railings and watching Elizabeth. He could tell she was pregnant, but only because he knew. She'd lost weight in the last few weeks, the morning sickness taking its toll and she was even more tired than usual not to mention that she'd nearly bitten Rodney's head of last week and then burst into tears that evening about it. Her gait had changed slightly too, hardly enough for anyone to notice except John. She must have felt his gaze because when he looked up to her face she was watching him with concerned, confused eyes.

"What?"

"I love you." It came out before he even thought about it. It wasn't like he'd never thought it but saying it was completely different. They'd promised to keep this professional, them sleeping together whenever they needed the physical comfort and sometimes just sleeping next to each other when they need the emotional comfort, but over the months it had turned into something more. At first John had thought it was just him who had developed these feelings until the Siege of Atlantis when she's crawled into his bed that night and told him that she needed him, that she couldn't be without him. That had been the best night of his life despite everything that had happened in those few days and John Sheppard had fallen head over heels in love with Elizabeth Weir. But he'd never told her until now and instead of looking shocked or frightened her face split into a grin that warmed his heart.

"I love you too John." Grinning he was about to reach out and wrap her in his arms again when the balcony door slid open and Carson stepped onto the balcony effectively breaking the moment.

"The Wraith want to test the how long the gas will take to affect them. He's being rather demanding."

"Nice to see you too Carson." John said rather sarcastically. He was about to say more but at catching Elizabeth's warning look he shut up and let her speak.

"I'll talk to the Queen again, see what she wants to do about it."

"Aye that'd be great. Anyway I better get back to the infirmary, I've left Zelenka alone with that Wraith and I don't trust him as far as I can throw him." With that he turned and left leaving John and Elizabeth alone again. Elizabeth had almost reach the door when John spoke again.

"I wasn't lying you know. I just miss phrased it. I am worried about _our _grand-kids."

**Well this didn't go quiet where I planned but then again it's been in the writing phase for a long while and has survived my laptop being stolen, the file being downloaded from cloud storage and being mostly re-written. I'm thinking about writing a second chapter set after John returns in Misbegotten but I'm not sure I've got enough for it. Anyhow any and all reviews are welcome. Thanks for reading. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, so here is chapter 2. Sorry it's taken so long but I've been buried under so much A level study plus I'm trying to line my dog with hopes of pups and I've been wanting to make sure I had proper idea before I started writing this not to mention my depression rearing its ugly head again but anyway. Can I just thank everyone who reviewed (I know 4 of you are guests but still) thanks for taking the time to read this and review, every one of them makes me smile just that little bit more!**

Even from the SGC, Elizabeth can sense the tension in her people as that Hive ship approaches, a tension that turns into fear and heartbreak at the thought of what she's already lost by this point. She can't lose her friends on Atlantis too. Carson's strained voice comes through from the Chair Room and she can hear the pure dread in his voice, he hates that chair and everyone knows it but it's up to him to potentially save Atlantis and deep down Elizabeth knows that if it comes to that he can do it.

As Chuck says that the Hive ships has dropped out of hyperspace Elizabeth's breath catches in her throat. _Now is the moment of truth_. When John's voice crackles though the comms and then through the wormhole and her laptop to the SGC it feels as though a weight has been lifted of her shoulders and beside her Walter seems to feel the same way judging by the shocked gasp that escapes him. John should be dead and everyone around her knows it. Even from another galaxy she can hear the exhaustion in his voice but it's his voice and he's still alive and all at once her world seems to have been knocked back on it's axis and is spinning again. That is until she realises that she may be out of a job by the end of the day.

Once the wormhole shuts down Elizabeth retreats from the control room and to her assigned quarters come office on base and collapses onto the bed, her head spinning with relief and the faint feeling of nausea and her hands coming to rest on the slightly swelling of her belly. She's not sure if she doses off or just didn't check the time when she lay down but what feels like ten minutes later there's a knock on the door and when she hauls her self up to answer the not so welcome sight of Richard Woolsey wanting to discus her position on Atlantis greets her. After several meetings the IOA finally decide to send her back to Atlantis under review of Woolsey with the added expediency of a lift from the Asgard. It's a surprise but a relief and for the first time in days Elizabeth takes a breath and smiles knowing that she's going home.

* * *

When the message comes through from the SGC that Elizabeth is going to be returning to Atlantis there's a collective sigh of relief from all personnel in the expedition, but for John his heart soars at the news. It would appear that no one really likes Colonel Caldwell running the show and quiet frankly neither does John. It's even better news when he finds out that the Asgard are lending a hand and Elizabeth will be back in the City within a few days and wont have to wait for this disaster to be over, the Daedalus to be repaired and a round trip to Atlantis to be made to see her again. For a moment he stares wistfully over at the balcony doors where they had their last proper conversation before everything went to hell and back before he's rushed away to deal with the human Wraith.

He's not even in Atlantis when Elizabeth arrives back in the City but on some planet just outside the Atlantean system but when he does get back there's a meeting called for all the senior staff so he doesn't even get a moment alone with her. Even as she's talking about how happy she is to see everyone again, John can see her emotions starting to get the better of her and he knows that she's mentally cursing the hormones running through her system.

"You don't have to say it." He finishes for her, when she runs out of words and the smile she gives him makes his heart pound telling him he saved her from crying in front of his team. For a moment their gazes lock and in it John can see how much she's missed him in this last week. The moment is abruptly broken by the introduction of Mr. Woolsey and the news of the '_individual interviews'_ that he'll be conducting. No one in the room seems to need the translation that the IOA doesn't trust Elizabeth and at once his faith in his team grows. They'll defend her to the end.

By the time his interview comes around John's already heard that Woolsey may be out for blood from some very unhappy personnel and he goes into the interview on the defensive. He could already see where this was going and it rubs him the wrong way that they don't trust Elizabeth with the Job she practically given her life for for the past two years so he jumps in at the deep end getting straight to what Woolsey wants, "What do you want me to say? I supported Elizabeth's decision to form an alliance with Michael and I supported her decision to put all those ... people on the planet." He knows he's said something wrong when an ironic grin forms on his face.

"That support hardly shines through when you hesitate to call them 'people.'" _Well damn, that smug bastard, _he thinks and all at once he wants to break his nose for even insinuating that John has anything less than one hundred per cent faith in Elizabeth.

He knows that getting angry won't do her any good so he squelches the impulse simply saying, "Elizabeth made the right choices. I would have done the same in her position," before getting up and leaving.

John heads straight to her office afterwards wanting to know exactly what the hell is going on. He can tell he's being over protective of her and that really she can fight her own battles but seeing someone going after Elizabeth, well, he would like to hang them from the control tower by their ankles just for simply thinking such a thing. When he tells her that he wanted to knock Woolsey's head of she gets a smirk on her face, "John Sheppard, are you defending my honour." A quick though of _'haven't I already taken your honour'_ flits across his mind making him pause and in that instant he can see the amusement in her eyes. After a few minutes of convincing he's decided that breaking Woolsey's nose would most likely make the situation worse and their about to settle into the first normal conversation they've had in days when Rodney bursts into her office and internally he groans.

"Something's wrong," he states before rushing back out to the control room. They both share a brief glance before getting up and following him, mentally preparing themselves for the next disaster.

* * *

By the time the Daedalus has returned to Atlantis it's late and the Control Room lights have been dimmed for the evening shift. John takes a brief look towards Elizabeth's office, finding it in total darkness. Turning to Ronan he hands of his vest and weapon, "do us a favour and put these in storage. I'm going to turn in." All he gets is a grunt in response before Ronan turns and walks off towards the training rooms. Mentally shrugging John heads the opposite direction towards his quarters quickly showering and changing into a pair of boxer shorts before climbing into bed, his arms immediately wrapping tightly around Elizabeth's body and pulling her close to his chest.

"Hey." Her voice is a relief to hear.

"Hey yourself." For a moment he takes comfort that he can still hold her in his arms knowing he should have been dead several times over the last few days. Feeling her turn in his embrace, John loosens his grip so she could turn to face him, her green eyes glittering with un-shed tears. "Elizabeth what's wrong?" He asked, brushing his thumb over her check where the first tear had fallen. At first she just shakes her head, not having the voice to say anything.

"I though I'd lost you John. When I was at the SGC I left Atlantis thinking you were dead and then again when the Daedalus said your Hive ship had been destroyed. John I was so frightened." He confession breaks his heart.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"I know, I'm being silly but I just can't bare the thought of losing you."

"Your not being silly, and for the record when I thought that the IOA were going to have you removed from Atlantis I had every intention of breaking Woolsey's nose, that and and handing in my resignation." He felt her head lift off of his shoulder, her eyes seeking out his.

"You'd do that? Give up your career?"

"For you, for our baby, in a heartbeat. But in all honesty I don't think it would come to that." At her quirked eyebrow he went on, "I think there would be a revolt in the expedition if they tried to have you removed from leadership here. You should have heard some of the scientists and even the military personnel complaining about Caldwell's leadership. It wasn't pretty." John's smile grew when he felt her laughter vibrate through his chest before she rolled over pressing her back into his chest, letting him wrap his arms around her again and pressing his hands to her belly, grinning even more when he felt one of her hands come to rest over his.

"That may be a good thing," she murmured, "The IOA still has it in for me and that's before they know I'm pregnant with your baby."

"Yeah they aren't going to like that."

"You think." Even though her sarcasm was muted by sleep it got the point across.

"Don't worry, I'm going to do everything to make sure we raise our baby here on Atlantis," he said, "like I said our grand-kids are going to be running Atlantis and I'm already worried about them." When Elizabeth didn't respond he moved slightly to look down into her face and seeing she had already drifted off into sleep he pressed a kiss to her forehead and joined her.

**Well damn, didn't this take on a life of it's own and really I'm not sure I actually like it... and yet I do and I'm happy with it which makes no sense. Anywho feel free to leave a review they always brighten my mood. Many thanks for reading (^_^)**


End file.
